Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background is described with reference to the production of hydrocarbons through a wellbore traversing an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated formation, as an example.
It is well known in the subterranean well drilling and completion art that particulate materials such as sand may be produced during the production of hydrocarbons from a well traversing an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation. Numerous problems may occur as a result of the production of such particulate. For example, the particulate causes abrasive wear to components within the well, such as tubing, pumps and valves. In addition, the particulate may partially or fully clog the well creating the need for an expensive workover. Also, if the particulate matter is produced to the surface, it must be removed from the hydrocarbon fluids by processing equipment at the surface.
One method for preventing the production of such particulate material to the surface is gravel packing the well adjacent the unconsolidated or loosely consolidated production interval. In a typical gravel pack completion, a sand control screen is lowered into the wellbore on a work string to a position proximate the desired production interval. A fluid slurry including a liquid carrier and a particulate material known as gravel is then pumped down the work string and into the well annulus formed between the sand control screen and the perforated well casing or open hole production zone.
The liquid carrier either flows into the formation or returns to the surface by flowing through the sand control screen or both. In either case, the gravel is deposited around the sand control screen to form a gravel pack, which is highly permeable to the flow of hydrocarbon fluids but blocks the flow of the particulate carried in the hydrocarbon fluids. As such, gravel packs can successfully prevent the problems associated with the production of particulate materials from the formation.
It has been found, however, that a complete gravel pack of the desired production interval is difficult to achieve particularly in long or inclined/horizontal production intervals. These incomplete packs are commonly a result of the liquid carrier entering a permeable portion of the production interval causing the gravel to form a sand bridge in the annulus. Thereafter, the sand bridge prevents the slurry from flowing to the remainder of the annulus which, in turn, prevents the placement of sufficient gravel in the remainder of the annulus.
Prior art devices and methods have been developed which attempt to overcome this sand bridge problem. For example, attempts have been made to use devices having perforated shunt tubes or bypass conduits that extend along the length of the sand control screen to provide an alternate path for the fluid slurry around the sand bridge. It has been found, however, that shunt tubes installed on the exterior of sand control screens are susceptible to damage during installation and may fail during a gravel pack operation. In addition, it has been found that it is difficult and time consuming to make all of the necessary fluid connections between the numerous joints of shunt tubes required for typical production intervals.
Therefore a need has arisen for an apparatus and method for gravel packing a production interval traversed by a wellbore that overcomes the problems created by sand bridges. A need has also arisen for such an apparatus that is not susceptible to damage during installation or failure during use. Further, a need has arisen for such an apparatus that is not difficult or time consuming to assemble.